


Remedy of Last Resort

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Brothers, Blow Job, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rough Fuck, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori gets sick. And when he's sick he's bored, frustrated and most of all<i>annoying</i>. In the end Dori has enough and decides that this should be Dwalin's problem, not his</p>
<p>Birthday Present for Nowitsaparty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy of Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowitsaparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowitsaparty/gifts).



Dwarves generally didn’t get sick very often. Mahal had built them sturdy and able to resist what the world could throw at them and get out without any cracks and scratches. They were like the rock they dwelled in, but only similar, not completely alike.

Dori sometimes thought about how grateful he was that Dwarves were so much more resisted to illness than most Men he had met in his time. If it weren’t so, Nori would have fallen ill so many times more than he had in his life. And Dori didn’t like Nori being sick, because he was his little brother and little brothers weren’t supposed to be sick, but also because he was _completely insufferable_ each time he was.

Thankfully Nori wasn’t in too bad shape and it wasn’t anything serious, according to Óin. He just felt dizzy and uncomfortable a lot, ran a mild fever and alternated between freezing and feeling too hot. Unfortunately it also meant that Nori felt well enough to shuffle around the house and had enough energy to get bored and annoy _everyone_.

Nori stayed at Dori and Ori’s house; of course, he officially lived there after all. He wasn’t at home that much though, always out and about, sometimes he didn’t even stay the night. Though he had his own room and his things stood in the house, Dori often felt that he should just move out already, and have his own living space.

Would be better the next time he just had to stay at home and wait for a sickness to leave on its own. Walls, which wouldn’t mind Nori’s whining, or literally anyone but Dori, would have to deal with that instead.

There even _was_ someone to take care of Nori, far away from where Dori had to hear him ramble on about things.

Dwalin’s house was in another quarter of Erebor’s better caverns, close to the palace and just far away from the Ri house. He had chosen it well, to suit all of his needs and preferences. And Nori’s as well. Dori had seen it once, when it had been Dwalin’s turn to host a party for their former company, and he could tell how it was just what Nori liked.

Dwalin had specifically chosen it for that reason, so that Nori would just have to move in without a fuss or them looking for a better place, there was no denying it. Dwalin knew it, Dori knew it, Ori as well, and all of the company and literally anyone who knew Nori and Dwalin in more than passing.

Perhaps Nori knew it as well, perhaps he didn’t. Either way, he hadn’t moved in with Dwalin yet, for whatever reason, and neither had Dori seen the tell tale signs of more happening, no rings or bracelets or beads on Nori. Dwalin didn’t seem to have made something that wasn’t perfectly innocent, and Nori hadn’t made their relationship official either. 

Sometimes Dori even suspected that both of them occasionally pretended that there wasn’t anything between them. As if everyone didn’t already know about how love-struck the former captain of Ered Luin’s guard was, or how Nori would sing praise of him everywhere. Dori even was sure that they had been caught in the act on at least three separate occasions since they’d all settled in Erebor.

Either way, thinking about why Nori did what he did was of no use. Nori lived in the Ri household officially, and not with Dwalin, and since Dwalin had been terribly busy with an enormous workload he also couldn’t take care of Nori. He might have taken him in, but he truly was busy and couldn’t even come visit.

Which meant that Dori was stuck at home with his brother and Nori was even more bored than he usually would have been.

There were only two moods Nori was in at times like these.

Either he was in his room, lying curled up in a nest of every blanket, pillow and old knitted toy of their mother he owned, or he was where his brothers were, complaining.

And _how_ he complained, oh, that was just something one had to witness for themselves to understand Dori’s suffering. Or rather not. It wasn’t something Dori wanted anyone to witness, both to spare them, and because he did not appreciate the thought of anyone hearing somebody of the House of Ri behaving like Nori did when he was sick.

He never was silent in his thoughts, never kept comments back, even if he threw them at the world quietly. Sickness sometimes made Dori wonder whether the part of Nori, that was responsible for what little shame and decency he had, was always infected first.

There were things Dori didn’t want to hear, didn’t want to have coming our of his brother’s mouth, and sometimes he would think about the cute little toddler that Nori had once been, and the … _filth_ he spewed and then he just had to sit down and not think of anything for a while.

Like the times Nori would for some reason decide that he needed to lounge on a couch in the big common room, where Dori was doing needlework and Ori was reading through his notes. Nori claimed he did so because he wanted company when he was sick, but really he was just bored.

He would stretch out with pillows and blankets and it was sadly just comfortable enough that Nori didn’t miss his bed. Wearing nothing but a bathrobe might have been acceptable in times of sickness, but Nori wore _nothing but_ the bathrobe, and tugged at the hem to open it all the time, when he felt too hot with his mild fever.

Dori sat and stitched and though of nothing in particular and sometimes Nori would moan slightly, and take a sip of tea. Which was harmless, but Nori _always_ broke the silence by talking. 

“This is some wargshit!” Nori sniffed, adjusting the warm water bottle resting across his face. He was too warm but he didn’t like letting go of it either.

“I have to put up with this ugly little thing,” he whined and gave it a squeeze.

“I have this but I _could_ be having a warm solid body pressed against mine. And _that_ is an acceptable reason to be all sweaty!”

Nori only glared when Dori gave him an indignant look.

“Just sayin’ what I think!”

“Then don’t do that, _please_.”

That wasn’t even the worst of it. Nori would not stop at vaguely hinting at how he wanted to spend his day instead of lying around. And he did in detail. Excruciatingly specific details. 

Dori did not want to know what his potential brothers in law were like in bed. If that even was who Nori was talking about, and Dori wasn’t sure which possibility would rob him of more precious hours of sleep.

“You know, being pounded into the matrass would be a better way of getting better.”

“Doctors should consider the cure of fucking out a fever, ‘swear, I should be getting awards for this!”

This was the kind of wisdom Nori would talk about, and each time Dori had to keep himself from throwing a thing. Usually his brother’s jokes were bearable; usually they weren’t just as lewd or frequent. 

Usually Nori wasn’t lying on their couch, his skin flushed and his bathrobe not tied properly, and usually he would _leave_ once in a while, and bother someone else. 

Dori couldn’t do anything about it, each time he gave Nori soup or more blankets or medicine to make him sleep Nori would go back to his whining a few minutes later. Each time he sent him to his room and told him to sleep in his bed Nori would somehow end up in a pile of blankets on their couch, going on as before.

Dori prayed to Mahal that Nori would just finally shut up, that he’d get well and be able to leave the house, that he’d just _sleep_ through his sickness like anyone else might have. Sometimes he wondered whether he had done something wrong in his childhood to be burdened with this.

And Nori wasn’t even _just_ bothering, he was also setting a terrible example and was traumatizing the young generation.

The worst was when Dori brought him a cup of the medical brew Óin had lent him, the one Nori was supposed to drink at least once a say. Nori screwed his nose at the smell and Dori should have known how he’d react.

“I’d rather have a thick cock in my mouth than this. No, strike that, I just want a cock in my mouth.”

Ori snorted into his tea.

And Dori stood there, with the cup in his hands, one little brother lying on the couch and pouting angrily, and the other wiping at his mouth and trying his hardest to pretend he hadn’t heard.

That was enough. Dori could not take anymore, he _had_ to find a solution to shut up his increasingly unbearable brother. 

The idea forming in his head made his entire body flush with embarrassment. 

He did not want to do that. He would have to if it was a chance for some peace and quiet.

So Dori pushed the cup into Nori’s hands, threw Ori an exasperated look, and then retreated to the kitchen to brace himself against the terrible and completely inappropriate thing he would have to do.

 

*

Dwalin was busy, he truly was. As much as he wished to not have anything to do with it, paperwork _was_ part of what he had to do. The mountain wasn’t kept safe and peaceful by just directing good guards to be at the right place at the right time and dedication. And once neglected for even one moment, paperwork multiplied quicker than rats in a cat-free mountain.

What made things worse was that Balin had gleefully reminded him of the additional paperwork Dwalin would have to deal with if he didn’t finish the already accumulated one. The current amount was manageable, but it meant that Dwalin couldn’t allow himself too much time away from his desk. At his rate he might be done way before the due date, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

The thing that made the timing unfortunate was that Nori happened to be ill at the same time as Dwalin was working. If it weren’t for the paperwork, Dwalin would have Nori stay over and cook him soup and make sure that he was fine, bring him pillows and stay to talk to him should Nori not be tired enough to sleep, and grow bored. He always did after all.

But Dwalin had the paperwork, and couldn’t coddle, couldn’t even really visit Nori. He had promised himself to go to the house of the Ri brothers and bring something, or see whether his little thief was fine. At least meeting Ori on his way to work had reassured him that Nori was doing better and didn’t need too much extra care. Just some peace and quiet, really, and not too much excitement.

That Dwalin would be the ‘too much’ was clear, so he stayed away and promised himself that he would only go pay a visit once he was done with his work or when Nori was healthy enough for Dwalin to not be a bother.

At least he had gotten work down, now that Nori needed rest and Dwalin didn’t have anything else that might distract him from work. The stack of papers he’d still have to read was a tiny one, perhaps barely even worth two hours of work if he got to it now, as he noticed with a pleased smirk.

Which was why he wasn’t really bothered by the sudden interrupting knock at his door.

After making sure that all of his papers where in order and the inkpot was sealed, Dwalin got up and went to check who it was. The knock had been loud and clear, a sharp and precise noise, but it wasn’t repeated. 

Dwalin didn’t know whom he’d expected, it had not sounded like any of the soft knocks the palace’s messengers made and not like anyone he knew either. So the visitor being Dori was not something he might have guessed before.  
"Master Dori!" Dwalin let out in surprise, nearly bowing despite this being his own house.  
Dori simply had something very proper and dignified about him, more so than Balin, who usually preferred to be quiet and subtle.  
Today Dori looked no less put together than usual, though Dwalin saw more lines around his eyes and there was tenseness in his smile as he greeted him.  
"Did something happen?" Dwalin asked, since Dori usually didn’t come around anywhere personally.   
"Indeed, there’s an, ah, important matter,” Dori started, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “Nothing _bad_ happened though,” he added when he saw Dwalin’s worried expression.

Dwalin opened the door further, standing in front of Dori and paying him his complete attention. A vague inviting gesture earned him a weak shake of the head, and Dori remained where he was. 

He was nervous where he stood, very awkwardly avoiding Dwalin’s eyes and fumbling with the rings on his fingers.

“Y’see Master Dwalin,” he went on, mumbling, his speech slurred more than Dwalin had ever heard of him. Dori seemed to interrupt himself and his voice grew so quiet after this that Dwalin couldn’t make out a single word.

He squinted down at him, trying to hear but failing.

“Pardon me, Master Dori?” he asked, trying to sound polite and not too impatient or blunt. 

Dori’s shoulders stiffened, and his entire face was crimson at that point. He looked as uncomfortable as any Dwarf could be. Dwalin watched him take one last deep breath, and then he repeated what he had said, loud and clear. 

“I need you to fuck my little brother Nori’s brains out.”

Dwalin stared at Dori for a few moments, waiting for a punchline, and Dori stared back at him, lips pressed together and not moving a muscle. He didn’t say anything more, and soon the silence between them grew awkward. 

Dwalin shook his head.

“I don’t understand, did I hear you right and you just said that… you want me to?”

There was some annoyance on Dori’s face then. Probably because he had to repeat himself and go on speaking about his little brother’s sex life, even if it was just a joke. 

“Yes, I want you to come to our house, and then I want you to take Nori to his room and…. Take… him… I assure you, this is incredibly important for the entire family’s wellbeing and asking you as a last resort.”

Dwalin opened his mouth and couldn’t come up with what to say. In front of him Dori sniffed and forced his face into a mask of polite business talk. 

“So if you’re not terribly busy at the moment I would ask you to come along. Ori isn’t at home at the moment, and I can leave as well, so it’d be very convenient.”

“But why-“ Dwalin blurted out. There really were no special reasons necessary for fucking Nori, but this…

“Because my brother is an annoying brat and he _needs to shut up_ ,” Dori snapped before returning to smiling calmly. 

“You see Nori apparently feels like his sex life has been lacking these past weeks. He’s just lying around at home which makes him very bored, and the _situation_ harder to bear. And he is informing us of this matter. _A lot_.”

Dori glanced at Dwalin with a pained expression as he turned a little.

“Believe me, I truly can live without knowing certain details about you…”

Dwalin felt his entire head heat up in embarrassment. Dori simply raised his eyebrows at him.

“Would you agree to help?”

“Yes of course,” Dwalin said quickly, then ducked his head to avoid Dori’s eyes. Dori was such a small and gentle and soft-looking Dwarf compared to him, and yet Dwalin felt terribly intimidated that moment. Probably because he was asked to do _things_. And because he didn’t know how much enthusiasm about sleeping with Nori he was even allowed to show. 

Dori paid no attention to it though; he just turned to leave and made a little wave with his hand.

“Come along then.”

Dwalin locked his door, and then followed Dori on the strangest booty call he’d ever received. 

 

*

Upon entering the house, the first thing Dwalin heard was Nori’s voice calling from somewhere near the living room.

“Dori? Dori I made tea but I can’t get up, can you bring it to me? Dori?”

Dori rolled his eyes and led Dwalin on towards where the shout had come from. Dwalin shuffled awkwardly behind him, and when they entered the living room he stopped at the doorway. 

Nori was lying on the couch, wearing a loose robe and with his hair spread out in a mess over the armrest, his beard was only braided sloppily. His legs were wrapped in a blanket, but the bathrobe didn’t cover his flushed chest at all. He looked comfortable and relaxed, but when he cracked open an eye to check who’d entered, he visibly startled.

“For fuck’s sake Dori!” he hissed and sat up straight, shock written all over his face. 

He pulled at his robe to straighten it and brushed his hand through his hair to push it back. 

“You can’t just not tell me when somebody’ll be over!”

Dori watched Nori fight with his hair with a calm expression, and Dwalin thought about how he had never seen Nori that dishevelled and messy unless he’s been the one responsible for that state.

Finally Nori gave up, and threw on angry look at Dori, before turning to Dwalin with a pained grin.

“This was very spontaneous of me,” Dori admitted, and the cheer in his voice made Dwalin shudder a little.

“You’ve been complaining _so much_ earlier, so I had to do something about it, didn’t I?”

Nori’s eyes flashed and he whispered a barely audible ‘don’t talk about that!’. He glanced at Dwalin nervously and Dwalin saw how his cheeks flushed an even darker red than before. 

A soft but firm hand landed on Dwalin’s back and pushed him forwards.

“Here you go, the object of your complaints is here for you, do what you will.”

The mask of cheer on Dori’s face was very nearly a grimace as he looked between Nori and Dwalin. 

“I will leave you to it.”

“No wait Dori, why would you just-“

“Don’t break anything and for Mahal’s sake _keep it to your own room_!”

“Dori!”

Nori made a move to jump of the couch, but he swayed and stumbled over the blankets tangling between his legs. He caught himself on Dwalin’s hands as he reached out to help on instinct, but by the time Nori was standing upright again, Dori had slipped out of the room in a hurry. Only seconds later they heard the front door slam. 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable in any way possible. Dwalin did his best to not move or pull his hands away from Nori, as well as not staring. He wasn’t supposed to let his eyes wander over the exposed skin or the flush and the mess Nori’s hair was, just as if he’d slept all day, or like it was when Dwalin pulled at it for too-

“So…” Nori seemed to have trouble look up to meet Dwalin’s eyes. 

He fumbled with his hair briefly, then dropped it as if burned and did his best to give Dwalin his usual sly smile. It wasn’t very convincing to be honest. 

Dwalin put his hands on Nori’s hips, holding him close and secure. He was very warm through the robe, and Dwalin could feel the shape of his body just fine. He looked down, not quite able to not take in what was in front of him. Nori had always looked gorgeous dishevelled, he did right now, too. But there was something else about how he looked, something…

The bathrobe seemed to be the only item of clothing Nori was wearing, but then Dwalin looked further down and spotted the thick knitted socks Nori had on his feet. The sight was so bloody _adorable_ , it made Dwalin’s heart clench. It also reminded him of how Nori did at least need warmth.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Nori let out a short laugh at that, and the tension in his shoulders eased off. The teasing glance he gave Dwalin looked unforced then.

“Should I? And what would I gain from that?”

Dwalin smiled and pulled Nori into a kiss. He hadn’t gotten than in too long, and Nori’s mouth was nice against his, soft and tasting of tea. Nori’s hands clutched at Dwalin’s back and he pressed their bodies together. He sighed against Dwalin’s lips as he rubbed against his thigh and Dwalin gripped his hips harder. 

Dwalin interrupted the kiss when he felt his pants getting mildly uncomfortable, and he straightened up just out of reach of Nori’s mouth. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently, as Nori tried to stand up on his toes and get back to the kissing. 

“’m fine, ‘m fine, just bored out of my mind!”

“Dori hinted at that.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes, he also hinted at you needing a good fuck.”

Nori hid his face against Dwalin’s chest for a few moments. But when Dwalin tried to cup his cheek and take a look at his face and make sure he was fine, Nori just seized the moment to kiss him harder than before. 

In the end Dwalin leaned down slightly, and put his hand on Nori’s legs to grab him and lift him in his arms. Nori let out a yelp but he clung to Dwalin’s neck and leaned against his chest rather than to struggle or demand to be put down. He’d done that most of the time when they’d just started whatever their relationships had been like at the time. 

He smiled against neck, and Dwalin nearly dropped him when Nori’s tongue licked over sensitive skin, followed by a kiss. 

Nori’s calm did leave him as soon as Dwalin shifted to open the door to his room.

“You can’t go in there!” Nori cried out and his fingers dug into Dwalin’s shoulders.

“Why not-?”

Dwalin opened the door and Nori hid his face against Dwalin’s neck with a groan as they entered. It took Dwalin a few moments to realize what might have caused Nori’s distress, since the room looked like always. Until Dwalin’s gaze fell on the bed.

“Uh….”

There was an entire _army_ of children’s toys on Nori’s bed; there was no better word for it. Little dolls, and animals, knitted and crocheted and sewn together out of mismatched and too bright pieces of cloth. They were arranged at the edges of the bed, leaving enough room to sleep comfortably in the middle. 

Dwalin stared at them in surprise for a few seconds before he remembered why he’d come here in the first place. He crossed the room and gently put Nori down on the blankets, before kneeling next to him to lean down for a kiss. 

Nori’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were flushed a deep red, but he latched on to Dwalin’s shoulders and return the kiss with sharp bites and soft moans. No need to talk about things that so obviously were embarrassing for Nori to have Dwalin see. Dwalin could just ignore them.

Except he couldn’t. 

Dwalin’s hands stroked and groped at Nori’s body, making the smaller Dwarf’s breaths turn into sharp cries and encouragements. When he threw his head back in his pleasure, Dwalin leaned down to kiss and bite along Nori’s throat instead. As soon as he glanced up to try and watch Nori’s face, his eyes were met by the bead eyes of one of the toys. 

They sat in perfect order all around him, each of them with a lovingly sewn face, all of them seemingly watching. It was unnerving, Dwalin had never been fond of the idea of being watched when he was trying to make love, but this was a horde of unmoving artificial eyes. 

“Oh come on, go on, why did you stop, please- Dwalin?”

Nori’s complaints were cut short as he saw Dwalin slowly get up and down from the bed. He stared with an open mouth as Dwalin carefully started picking up each and every toy he could hold in his arms. He made sure to not drop of damage any of these as he carried them to Nori’s wardrobe, and gently but firmly stuffed them all inside and out of sight. 

Nori had started laughing at him, but Dwalin didn’t care. He did not like an audience. 

“Where did you even get these from?” he growled to overplay the awkward moment. 

Nori shrugged. 

“My Ma always loved to make things out of leftover materials. I was bored, so I got them back out of their box.”

Dwalin wanted to ask more, but Nori pulled him back down so he lay on top of him, and caught his lips in a kiss. Too impatient to have idle chats about room decorations, and Dwalin could only agree as the feel of Nori’s body against his made him groan deep in his throat. 

Nori was impatient and greedy lots of times. Today there was urgency to his movements that nearly made him seem near clumsy. Not that it was bad, it just made it hard to focus on what Nori was dong, since he kept grabbing and groping everywhere, nearly unsure about where he waned to feel Dwalin first. 

“Easy…” Dwalin told him and captured Nori’s hands in his to press them against the soft pillows.

“For how long have you been this frustrated now?”

Nori twined his fingers with Dwalin’s gently, and he smiled far sweeter than Dwalin would have expected him to in this situation.

“Oh, for _very_ long.”

“Told everyone about that, did you?”

Nori’s reply was delayed when Dwalin kissed the corner of his mouth as softly as he could; enjoying the little gasp it earned him. 

“I- _oh_ \- did insist on needing some fun. And now you’re here. Can’t even stay mad at Dori for this.”

He arched up against Dwalin and managed to catch his mouth in a kiss. It was very gentle at first, turned heated and messy in no time at all. 

Dwalin wasn’t sure just how loud he was being, as he felt their combined moans rumbling through his chest, more than he could hear him, and Nori’s body pressing against his everywhere made it hard to think.

He barely realized that he’d been moving, grinding his hips against Nori’s leg, until he heard the whimper and felt how Nori cried out against his lips. The way Dwalin’s weight was pushing against him made it near impossible for Nori to move, so he was reduced to helplessly thrusting up to try and get some sort of friction. His robe did nothing to conceal how hard he was already, and Dwalin nearly laughed at that. 

Instead he let go of Nori’s hands and sat up to remove his clothes. Nori was breathing hard as he lay on his back, not moving an inch and watching as Dwalin undressed himself with wide eyes. Nori whimpered slightly when Dwalin removed his undershirt and started working on his pants, and Dwalin saw how he was trembling in anticipation by the time he was naked and crawled back on top of him. 

“There we go,” Dwalin said and kissed Nori again, on his lips and cheek and next to his eye. 

When Nori reached down to stroke over his chest he groaned in appreciation, and enjoyed the feel of Nori’s hands exploring scars and skin and tattoos. He caught his wrist when Nori tried to reach down further to stroke over Dwalin’s cock though, and pushed it back against the pillows.

“Don’t rush,” Dwalin told him when Nori gave him a glare. “We’ll get to it.”

“Suit yourself,” Nori muttered and leaned back to wait for Dwalin to proceed with the kissing. 

Dwalin took a few moments before returning to that, and just watched Nori for a bit. His flushed cheeks, and the messy hair and how comfortable and nice he looked. He looked beautiful spread out on his bed, especially after how long they’d not had the opportunity to do anything.

When Dwalin kissed Nori again he didn’t let any heat or impatience seep into it. He kept his kiss slow, and made sure that only little of his weight was pushing against Nori, just enough to press their bodies together. Nori tried to urge him on at first. When Dwalin showed no sign of giving in, he relaxed against the pillows and held on to Dwalin’s shoulders to enjoy. 

At first Dwalin was content to keep his hands buried in Nori’s soft hair, stroking over it and feeling the texture against his fingers. Then he moved them to cradle Nori’s head in his hands, tilting it up just a little to deepen the kiss and feel Nori’s pleased sighs. 

He took his time, waiting until Nori was completely lost in the slow kissing, before he moved his hands lower. Dwalin dragged his hands over Nori’s neck and collarbones, slow and steady, until he worked his way under the edges of Nori’s robe. 

Nori cried out in surprise when Dwalin’s fingers brushed over his nipple with just the right pressure. His hips bucked up against Dwalin’s and his composure was lost.

“ _Dwalin_! Damn tease-“

He tried getting hold of Dwalin’s hand, tried to push it lower, failing. 

“Just touch me already,” he hissed when Dwalin smiled at his attempts. He cursed when he tried reaching down and taking himself in hand and Dwalin caught him by the wrist again. 

Dwalin sat back a little, letting go of Nori’s hands to grab his hips.

“Touch you here?”

“My _cock_ you bastard! I could have done with my own hand if this is all I’m going to get!”

Nori was panting and pouting, and of course Dwalin couldn’t deny him a thing. Even if he wouldn’t do it without some more teasing. 

“Oh sure you could,” he replied.

He watched how Nori’s breath hitched as he gently dragged his hands over his robe’s belt, pausing just over the knot holding it all together. Dwalin stared at it contemplatively.

“You’re like a little present,” Dwalin mused, and tugged at the belt. “Very nice.” 

A knee hitting his ribs was the only reply he got for it, and Dwalin supposed that was enough teasing. He _wanted_ Nori, and there was only so much teasing he could before he gave in and gave his love what he wanted.

He undid the belt quickly, and pushed away the bathrobe to leave Nori lying nearly bare before him.

Dwalin settled between Nori’s legs comfortably, and stroked his hand over his inner thigh until his fingers brushed against Nori’s cock. He watched Nori gasp and grab handfuls of his blanket to hold onto something, then he leaned down and let his warm breath dance over Nori’s heated skin. Dwalin didn’t waste time watching Nori squirm, and licked a broad stripe over his cock. He had to grab Nori’s hip with his free hand to stop him from twitching up and against his face.

He licked and sucked at Nori gently at first, stroked his cock and balls with his hand, easing Nori into the pleasure until he stopped trying to squirm against him for more friction and threw his head back and his breaths came harder than before. Only then did Dwalin give him one last lick before taking his erection in his moth. 

His little sick thief was making the most delicious sounds as Dwalin sucked and stroked and hummed and made sure to do all of the things he knew Nori liked best. He went slower than usual, and still he felt as if Nori was pushed to the edge sooner than it took him on other times.

Soon Nori’s moans turned to cries and soft curses and _’Dwalin, please, more, I need more’_ and then Nori’s legs were pushing against the mattress and Dwalin’s sides as his hands clutched at Dwalin’s hair. 

Dwalin leaned on his elbows and let go of Nori’s hips before he could reach his climax, and watched how Nori’s breaths evened out again. Nori grabbed his arms and pulled Dwalin back up and over him, down for another kiss. 

It took Dwalin a few seconds to notice that Nori was mumbling something that was an actual sentence against his lips, so he pulled away.

“-fuck me. Would you fuck me?” Nori whimpered as soon as he noticed.

“Yes,” Dwalin groaned.

It was nearly painful to let go of Nori’s warm body to get some of the slick salve from a drawer in the nightstand. Had to be done though, for the promise of even _more_ of this. Nori clung to Dwalin’s hips as he searched with soft curses, planting tiny kisses against Dwalin’s spine as he waited.

_Finally_ Dwalin found the damn tin under some scraps of paper, and pushed Nori to lie against the pillows before stretching out against him. Dwalin nearly lost his patience when trying to get the tin open, but he forced himself to calm before coating his fingers with the slick and rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. 

Nori braced one foot against the mattress, to give Dwalin better access, and pulled at his beard to bring his face closer again. He’d always loved the distraction of long deep kisses when Dwalin breached him and slicked up his entrance to make everything nice and smooth for later. He was so _hot_ all over, it made it hard to think, but Dwalin focused on the gasps and the clench around his fingers, and he did not rush for a single second. 

It seemed to take _ages_ until Dwalin was sure that Nori was ready and that he’d only feel pleasure once they started. He scooped up more of the salve to finally touch his own neglected cock, and stroked it carefully to coat it all up. By the time he was done he wasn’t sure whether he was trembling or whether it was Nori’s fingers doing so.

He guided his cock to Nori’s entrance with one hand, until its head pushed against it, and then gently, very _gently_ pushed in.

Nori’s mouth fell open and they simply rested their foreheads together, noses touching and sharing their breaths and soft moans. 

Dwalin gritted his teeth as he was fully sheathed, holding back the urge to thrust until Nori gave him the ok. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nori hissed, closing his eyes and biting his lip. “But I’ve _missed_ this.”

He moved his hips a little, pushing down on Dwalin and moaning softly.

“Hasn’t been _that_ long,” Dwalin reminded him, but Nori just rolled his eyes at him.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Dwalin was only too happy to oblige. 

He moved his weight to his knees and straightened up a little, holding on to Nori’s hips tightly. Once he found the right leverage he started to move. Slowly at first, nearly too slow to be any good, eyes fixed on Nori’s face to judge his reactions. Then faster, snapping his hips harder and starting to move in earnest. 

It was messy and harsh and something Dwalin hadn’t known how much he’d needed. 

Nori’s cries grew in volume, louder and sharper with each rough thrust, dissolving from direct directions and praise to sobs of ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _Dwalin_ ’ until all he could do was moan and bring out incoherent sentences. 

Dwalin lost himself in the pleasure of watching Nori come undone. He did not slow down in the harsh pace he set, unless it was to adjust his grip on Nori’s hips and go for a different angle. Or when he slowed down for long enough to have Nori hiss at him for stopping, only to pick up where he left and making Nori scream. 

He had to let go with one hand eventually, as the pace he’d set started to push Nori over the sheets and Dwalin had to support himself by bracing against the headboard. And then of that as well, when Nori’s sobbed and clung to his shoulders, begging for more and for release and for Dwalin to just don’t stop.

A few stroked was all it took to have Nori’s climax crash over him, to have him arch up against Dwalin and scratch his short nails over his back. Dwalin only needed a few more harsh thrusts, before he spent his seed inside his lover and collapsed half next to him, half on him.

They stayed in their tangled sticky heap of limbs and blankets for what felt like half an age. Nori was beautiful and flushed all over in Dwalin’s arms; his breaths still coming in exhausted little puffs of air. He seemed to be much more tired than Dwalin was, which was unusual but understandable. 

He whined when Dwalin kissed his forehead and rolled away, uncoupling their bodies. Dwalin petted his chest to soothe him, and then fumbled for the tunic he’d dropped on the floor. It wouldn’t do to walk around naked in a house that wasn’t his, even if only he and his lover were there now. It was long enough to be sufficient cover to be decent without having to get dressed fully.

Dwalin fetched some soft towels and dampened them in warm water. He also found a full pitcher and a cup to bring along with him. 

Once back in Nori’s room, he placed all he brought along on the nightstand and took his tunic back off to drop it on the floor again. Nori watched from heavy-lidded eyes and a lazy smile as Dwalin poured him a cup of the cool water. He sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled Nori’s head with one hand to help hip lean up enough to drink from it. Once Nori had enough and shook his head at the cup, Dwalin put it away and set to cleaning up.

He always enjoyed that part, somehow, when he got to touch and pet Nori gently all over again, when Nori just lay back and relaxed, sated and happy. Dwalin took longer than necessary, perhaps, using the warm towels to wipe Nori’s belly clean, and then his legs and chest as well, just to drag it out a little. Eventually he felt like it had been enough, and the towels joined the clothes on the floor. 

Dwalin scooped his thief into his arms and pulled the blankets up all around them to make sure Nori would stay warm.

“Mmm, that was nice,” Nori purred and shifted around until his nose nuzzled against Dwalin’s chesthair. 

“Nice?” Dwalin chuckled and petted Nori’s wonderfully soft hair. 

“Oh yes,” Nori smiled and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s waist. 

They lay like that for a while, Dwalin still petting Nori’s hair and rubbing a thumb over the freckles on his shoulder. It was warm and soft and cosy in Nori’s bed, and Dwalin felt like he’d fall asleep very soon.

“Oh, they really _should_ give me a medal for this,” Nori said after a while. 

“For what?”

“I’m already feeling better! I was right in assuming that you can fuck the sick away, and I feel like medicine should compliment me for this.”

Dwalin groaned softly and rolled his eyes, but Nori’s soft laughter and a quick kiss on his throat were enough to let Dwalin be more than willing to let it pass.

**Author's Note:**

> *soft sobbing* Happy Birthday dear!


End file.
